parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Loggerhead Sea Turtle
The loggerhead sea turtle (Caretta caretta), or loggerhead, is an oceanic turtle distributed throughout the world. It is a marine reptile, belonging to the family Cheloniidae. The average loggerhead measures around 90 cm (35 in) long when fully grown, although larger specimens of up to 280 cm (110 in) have been discovered. The adult loggerhead sea turtle weighs approximately 135 kg (298 lb), with the largest specimens weighing in at more than 450 kg (1,000 lb). The skin ranges from yellow to brown in color, and the shell is typically reddish-brown. No external differences in gender are seen until the turtle becomes an adult, the most obvious difference being the adult males have thicker tails and shorter plastrons than the females. The loggerhead sea turtle is found in the Atlantic, Pacific, and Indian Oceans, as well as the Mediterranean Sea. It spends most of its life in saltwater and estuarine habitats, with females briefly coming ashore to lay eggs. The loggerhead sea turtle has a low reproductive rate; females lay an average of four egg clutches and then become quiescent, producing no eggs for two to three years. The loggerhead reaches sexual maturity within 17–33 years and has a lifespan of 47–67 years. The loggerhead sea turtle is omnivorous, feeding mainly on bottom-dwelling invertebrates. Its large and powerful jaws serve as an effective tool for dismantling its prey. Young loggerheads are exploited by numerous predators; the eggs are especially vulnerable to terrestrial organisms. Once the turtles reach adulthood, their formidable size limits predation to large marine animals, such as sharks. Loggerheads are considered an endangered species and are protected by the International Union for the Conservation of Nature. Untended fishing gear is responsible for many loggerhead deaths. Turtles may also suffocate if they are trapped in fishing trawls. Turtle excluder devices have been implemented in efforts to reduce mortality by providing an escape route for the turtles. Loss of suitable nesting beaches and the introduction of exotic predators have also taken a toll on loggerhead populations. Efforts to restore their numbers will require international cooperation, since the turtles roam vast areas of ocean and critical nesting beaches are scattered across several countries. Loggerhead turtles, along with green sea turtles, are the sea turtle species that are most commonly kept in captivity. Gallery DSC03294.JPG DSC_0216.jpg Loggerhead Sea Turtle (Wild Kratts).png IMG 0235.JPG Turtles.png Star_meets_Loggerhead_Sea_Turtle.png P9950090.JPG DSC06365.JPG DSC09605.JPG P9750262.JPG P9750285.JPG DSC_4893fgsd.jpg IMG 0031.jpg nationalgeographic coloringbook loggerheads.gif IMG 9332.JPG 7658A188-CBC2-4A5E-AC31-3CB01A9B8A8F.jpeg 5DC2713A-1F53-458B-8A4E-2519F88B4BDE.jpeg 0B5EF3A9-991C-468E-8A98-BD478BBB9F52.jpeg B1BC2466-1338-4240-8D1F-8F4C101F0899.jpeg 2FB886A2-F313-4228-9423-48F4CC009889.jpeg IMG 9730.JPG C6FA7BFE-2E98-48F5-BEB2-DE758757B5F3.jpeg See Also * Green Sea Turtle * Leatherback Sea Turtle * Kemp’s Ridley Sea Turtle * Hawksbill Sea Turtle * Olive Ridley Sea Turtle * Flatback Sea Turtle Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Turtles Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Omnivores Category:The Octonauts Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Reptiles (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:The Atlas of Endangered Animals Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Coex aquarium animals Category:Splash and Bubbles Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Snakes and Crocs and Other Reptiles Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Animals and their habitats animals Category:James Balog's Animals A to Z Animals Category:Reef Life A Guide to Tropical Marine Life Animals Category:I Wonder Why Snakes Shed Their Skin Animals Category:Fish & Shellfish and Other Aquatic Creatures Animals